This is Destiny
by micky21
Summary: Claire is in trouble not just by machines but by Sylar will Peter save her in time and why does John feel so close to her or the others so confused and worried they might fail not saving her life; will she tell about her healing ability or pray Peter comes to save her before that happens.
1. Chapter 1

_This is destiny!_

_Chapter 1 the meeting_

**[California]**

Sarah was still dreaming of those three dots but also worrying about her son John with Cameron who went out for groceries as for john's uncle Derek he was out somewhere when he called her "Reese what is it?" Reese was Derek and Kyle AKA John's father who died to protect her and her unborn son who would be one day mankind's leader in the retinas against the machines.

"I got a hint on someone that is target for a Machine somewhere in Texas" Derek said

Not long did John, Sarah, Cameron drive to Teas in Odessa to find some girl named Claire Bennet John had to find where she lived and found more then he bargained for like the Homecoming and how some person named Peter Petrelli saved her still unknown the other man. But what disturbed them the most was she survived while the other did not and lost the top of her head.

"Derek is watching the house for anyone who wants to break in again while we save this girl" Sarah said to her son and his protector a Machine but looked as lovely as a normal girl that fooled John first then learned what she was but still treated her like she was human in some way. John closed his laptop as they came in the town that looked old but everyone found that it was normal.

"We here, now we need to find the girl" Cameron stated

**[Somewhere in Odessa, Texas]**

Claire lost her friend thanks to her dad but now she was going to repair their friendship even if it meant breaking every bone in her body not that she hadn't. she had to make things right again but keep it a secret between them "ok switch the camera on" Claire said walking to the old rusty building "is this for some fashion show" Zach joked which she smiled on the inside "you said that the last time, just don't freak out ok" she warned he smiled.

"I won't" he said hold the camera up

"you said that the last time too" she told him as she climbed the stairs then climbed over to the edge then before he could said anything she let her body drop messing her white and red cheerleading outfit his face was in shock in relation on what had then raced to her as she got up pulling her body up pushing her arm back in place and her side of her face healing up "this is Claire Bennet as far as you know that was attempt one" ass she sighed still holding her arm.

After their walking back he watched his camera over again then turned to Claire "I know you told me this before but why do we need to record this?" she stopped then turned "actually I never told you that, I just wanted my real parents to see what I am and what I can do" she let a sad sigh then walked on with in Zach following when they were on the train tracks she turned asking for the tape which he handed her it then pointed out her rubs were sticking out.

Meanwhile in town John asked a lady town if they knew a Claire Bennet, she nodded then pointed straight and like on cue here came the girl a little blood stained on her shirt with a young boy talking to her. When both Sarah and Cameron came out the car ready to take her home with them for protection when an eclipse slowly covered the town both the girl and the boy looked up.

Not everyone looked up only them when John saw her say goodbye to her friend she walked home frowning as if the world fell on her shoulders when the eclipse was gone so was she. "I could have sworn that boy looked like me" John said

"Cameron can you track her down?" Sarah asked

"Yes, she is heading home 12 miles from here" Cameron replied

"Long way to walk" John added

They got in the car then headed to her home in which she just closed her door and headed up stairs, she like having Zach back but she wanted to talk with her hero Peter in New York which apparently was in hospital the day she left and no one knew what to do to help him or what was wrong with him. She began packing when suddenly Mr. Muggles came in backing like something was wrong as far as she knew the threat known as Sylar was imprison so her dad said.

Then she was down stairs a tall man with no life in his eyes looked down at her "Claire Bennet?" he asked as she dropped her bag in fear looking for an exit "y…yes" she replied next thing she knew he pulled out a gun pointing to her head when she closed her eyes a shot went off but not the one from the shooter but another behind. She opened her eyes as saw a young girl with brown hair with a reveler or some kind, not wasting anytime she grabbed her bag and ran to the back door only to be shoot in the back she knew it would come out but it still made her fall to her knees in pain but got up still looking behind to see the brown haired girl out her front door with the man coming after Claire again.

'No time to freeze now, oh Peter where are you?' she pleaded when she ran to the street a car came in front of her and a door opened revealing Zach? "Come with me if you want to live" he said with out question she grabbed his hand and in the car she got in the back feeling the built got threw her body so she could spit it out.

"Mom, she shot in the back" he said to the raven head women who looked "I'm fine" she told them just as Cameron came in they drove off but again he shot Claire in the chest causing both bolts to hit each other causing her great pain the only word she could say was "Peter" and fell in to the darkness.

John could not believe that the machine almost had her if Cameron had not got there but she still got shot and what amazed him was she was still breathing and only uttered one word before passing out 'peter' who the hell was that? Not long were they at home and called Charlie as Claire was placed on the kitchen table even Derek asked what happed and how was she alive. No one had the answers but when she was in the car the bullets came out so nothing was proven to show she was shot; Charlie arrived and began to look at the built holes but was shocked calling everyone to the kitchen.

"there's no shot holes in her look, [they all stared in disbelieve] and there are blood stains on her uniform dry sand blood all hers" Charlie exclaimed and on cue Claire sat up frowning trying to remember when looking around she noticed the brown haired girl from her house, the raven haired lady from the car two unknown men and beside her was Zach her friend came to save her but when did he cut his hair and the bad boy look what was going on?

She threw her arms around john who stood in shock like the others "Zach! You saved me but what's with the bad boy look? And who are these people? Where are we Zach?" by the time she finish he pulled her back confused "um…sorry my name is John" he said almost throwing the Connor part in but tears came on her face shack him by the shirt "no, no, no you are Zach my friend we just recorded my personal freak show" she cried out all he could do was hear not understanding when she stopped wiping the tears away when Sarah asked her something.

"How are you still alive and where are your shot marks?" she asked confused and angry if this must be a new kind of Machine Derek was way ahead of her pulling out his gun when John stood in front of her with one arm around her to her confusion when they lowered their guns why would they have guns in the house?

Looking down at her shirt all full of blood she probably looked almost as bad as when at the homecoming just thing of Jackie having her head cut off with just the killers finger and only her telling Claire to run after she recovered and healed then found out peter was there and was saving her from Sylar only to find out he was like her maybe a little different that was probably why he was in hospital in New York.

"I can't answer that, I need to go to New York to save my Hero" she said

"Your Hero?" they repeated even Zach who knew about her almost death, "peter, I need to help him" she told them hands on her hips now wanting to leaving and was just doing that when Cameron grabbed her arm stopping her "hey let go, this is kidnapping Zach tell her!" Claire pulled as much as possible but the girl was like steal with her grip even with her movements that caused her pain showing clearly on hr face.

"Cameron let her go and I'm john not this Zach we came to protect you from that machine" John said walking up to her she folded her arms when Cameron let her go the only thing going through her mine was the person who needed to protect her was Peter from Sylar. It made her shiver which John thought she was cold. "Hey why not take a shower and head to my room to rest, it's the one on the right" Zach/John said she nodded then went for the shower while John took her bag to his room.

Charlie left while Derek and Sarah stood cleaning up the table in silence when John came back in from cleaning the car with two bullets showing his mother, his Uncle and Cameron who stood staring at them confused when they looked at the bullets they notice it was covered with little blood "what is this?" Derek asked that was when the little blond came in drying her hair wearing a green ruffled top and jeans. She walked in just enough to hear what they were saying.

"This is not normal Sarah she probably is a Machine" Derek said

"Then why hug me inside of shooting me or you guys for that matter?" John said

"She is human; I saw that there is no metal with my senses meaning she is something else" Cameron

Sarah just looked at the dry bullets in her hand frowning then knew only one why for the girl to tell them what she was when she heard a soft thud it meant she heard but made no attempt to go look. "John I want you to find out more about her and this Peter character" knowing his mother she should obey so he headed to his room to find the girl laying on his bed wet hair crying a little "hey you okay?" John asked closing the door as she sat up not attempting to stop the tears as she held a phone in her hand frowning then looked at John as he sat on the bed "you're not Zach are you? Figures my best friend just start remembering everything we went through only to find a double who thinks I'm okay with this being held against my will and a damn family that thinks I'm a piece a metal or robot" she replied holding the picture closer to her lap.

"sorry but we need to know how you survived and sorry I'm not your Zach" John said looking at her when she handed him the picture shock took him seeing her in her cheerleading outfit golden curls and all with her friend with head phones on his shoulders smiling he looked more like a outsider and she was the insider which made the picture all the more funny like seeing himself in the photo need to her back to back.

"is this…"he couldn't find the words so he was right back in Odessa seeing the boy and her talking his mind was going wild when she called him by his real name "are you freaked out John?" she asked when John shook his head she smiled but it was a small sad one. For once in his life since Riley's death he felt a liking to her and her want for his protection against his family and Cameron.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS DESTINY!_

_CHAPTER 2: JOHN, ZACH AND CLAIRE!_

**[CALIFORNIA]**

Ok it had been two days now and Claire had not said a word on how she had blood stains on her cheerleading uniform nor the wound marks she should have from the bullets from the Terminator still tracking her, all she does is use his computer chatting with a friend or information on this Peter person. Mom walked past the spare room Claire was staying and after Cameron cleaned her uniform then gave it back, Claire thanked her but still refused to speak about what cause the blood stains; now here they were sitting at the table waiting for mom to place the plats of pancakes on the table.

Derek, Cameron, John, Claire and now mom sat at table eating everyone silent waiting for who to speak with first and of course Derek had too "so mind explaining how you had two bullets in you yet have no mark on you or even died?" he demeaned

"Care to explain why I have to stay with you people?! I have a family you know and a life so why do I need to stay here?" she said sternly stabbing her fork in the middle of the pancake to make her point of wanting to go home. "You will be haunted down, and the man in your house will kill you" Cameron replied like it was the most logical thing out their only for Claire to have a smile on her face "you have no Idea how wrong you are about me, I may look weak but I can handle one man" she replied back

Now Derek sick of her tone so he pulled out his gun but John jumped out his seat shielding Claire "no, Derek she is under our protection not target practice!" he said

"I don't trust her John, she refuses to speak the truth and acts like she's indestructible" Sarah said eyeing Claire who got up after receiving what might be a message either from her dad or the Terminator "you should not use your cell like that, it could track you down" Derek warned her which she turned her back to him replying back to the person.

Suddenly the door a knock was at the door, so Sarah went to answer it only to have her pushed back against the wall everyone got up grabbing a gun when the man was in the clearing he wore Black and held out his hand holding Sarah against the wall by some sort of magic or something the shoot at him but he froze them mid air and sent them back at Derek and John both in the chest he turned to Cameron and noticed metal on her face instead of body marks like raw skin Claire saw this too and shock took her he pulled her off the ground after she sent more fire power at him only to send it to Sarah now all three lay there dead bleeding to death since Cameron was unable to die he made it so she was stuck on the roof.

"now for the Cheerleader" he said as Claire grabbed a knife John noticed this as the man walked to her and as he was about to attack her she stabbed him in the chest racing to the stairs but he got to her first holding her still while he was bleeding in the chest that was the last thing John or anyone saw before he died never in his life did he believe his own protector was useless to save him before Judgment day.

"Are you going to eat it?" Claire asked lying their on the Kitchen table surrounded by bodies and the so called human Cameron still frozen on the roof which her head off as he picked for something in her brain if he couldn't get her on Homecoming he sure got her now he lend down to her ear "that's disgusting Claire, no I want what you have" he replied

"And that would be?" she asked scared as hell now so he wasn't going to kill her then what did he want? "a little part of you will let me live forever, AH here we are" he said pulling something out yet she felt nothing the next she knew was he pulled the knife out his chest placing something in it instead and bam he healed himself so he got some of her powers cause she was still alive then he placed her top of her head back on only for it to heal but blood was still running down her face with tears "why…why didn't you kill me?" she asked he turned around half open door.

"even if I wanted to kill you, I can't cause you can never die you're special Claire" and with that he left Cameron dropped so hard she shut down for a long time giving Claire this time to check everyone then call the one person she trust not Peter but Zach sure it would mean him met John but to save the others with her Blood was her only choice.

**[Half an hour later]**

"Claire are you sure this will work?" Zach asked as he stole three plastic packets from the Odessa Hospital and drips after Cameron woke up and Claire telling her this was Zach not John at least three times did she help put all three on the ground in the lounge with drips and Claire giving her Blood one packet each a liter of her blood then told Cameron to watch them till they wake while Zach and her speak outside.

The stood outside as Zach watched as Claire wiped at her head tears close to coming out "so he got you even after Peter saved you, sorry Claire" Zach said wiping a tear away before pulling Claire in a hug as she cried at what happened sure she couldn't get hurt but to hear she could never die completely killed her inside her.

Not long did Charlie arrive and just as he was going to help with the blood wounds did he see the packets of blood flowing in the three with Cameron watching John most of all she told him everything about the man and Claire he turned and to his shock their stood another John and Claire alive but Cameron told that was not John but Claire's friend from Texas Zach. Not long did bullets come out like they were pushed out and wound holes healed up and John, Sarah and Derek sat up touching where they were shot only to find bullets on the sides of them blood stain shirts and packets of blood put in their arms.

"We're not dead?" Sarah said confused and scared turning to her son who looked at his chest for proof of holes in their bodies but none "yes, Claire Bennet called a friend after the man left and gave her blood to you and it healed you somehow" Cameron answered they pulled out the pipe that gave them the blood and stood up trying to gain balance "where is she now?" Derek asked when Charlie pointed to the porch their mouth dropped open as a boy look a like or twin like John wiped blood clean from her head as tears flow down they just stopped by the door to her the two talk.

"So what about School and your dad?" the boy asked finished the job as Claire wiped the last of her tears "we'll make a plan and as for this thing with Sylar speak to no one or they'll erase your memory again. I can't lose you not again promise me now Zach" she said holding out her hand he took it nodding "promise, just one thing do you think you're blood will heal them oh" he said as he saw them and his so called twin staring like they just had the world spin upside down or something. "Yes" was all she said stronger now.

They all sat in the lounge as Zach had already packed the packets of left blood in his bag ready to head to Texas again hopefully with Claire "so you can heal?" John said unsure of anything anymore

"yeah that is why I can't get hurt now I learnt I can't die either just my luck" Claire said holding her head in her hands when she felt Zach nudge her in the ribs as to say show them "so show us, if you're not lying" Derek said to this Claire looked unsure and insulted "I gave you my blood to save you and now you want me to show you the gross show?!" she stood up hands on her hips Zach stood up pulling out his camera knowing she will ask him.

Fine come on Zach let show them" and with that they stood outside the house after John got the leader she climbed up to the roof standing on the edge while her friend had a camera ready to go. Knowing this must be a all time thing for them "Camera ready?" she called

"ready and rolling" he replied and after he said that she jumped down arms out on both sides falling; it was like slow motion when a loud thud was hear he ran up to her still rolling followed by the others as she stood up a bone shoulder out for show and a large cut across her left cheek she knocked it back in place holding it and smiled at the camera as the cut begin to vanish leaving a long drop of blood down her face "this is Claire Bennet and that was attainment two" she said staring at the camera thinking she felt no pain and that meant Sylar stole the one thing that made her human **{PAIN}.**

After hugging goodbye Claire got in the car with Zach waving goodbye but that did not mean they would stop watching her as they road away Sarah said bye to Charlie then joined John, Derek, Cameron at the table thinking everything over yet John still touched his chest not ready to acknowledge he was healed had no wound marks so that explained her wounds when she woke up when they had got home.

"Derek is their people out there with powers to heal maybe to help kill the terminators?" John finally asked

"No, we never knew of people with powers only that we needed to save lives in the camps and fight under your orders" Derek replied

"So if we could have people with abilities like Claire we could save lives and use powers like that man to kill the enemies" John said now they needed to know more about these people and hope they'll help us in the war for man kind.

**Thank you for waiting for so long…**

**I have other stories to write but promise to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
